Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform
}} The Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform (C.A.M.P.) is an advanced settlement creation device in Fallout 76 issued to the residents of Vault 76. Characteristics The C.A.M.P. consists of a small olive drab chassis that, when deployed, sprouts metal supports and various workshop-related tools. Intended to be portable, it quickly compacts into a toolbox-like form complete with sturdy handles. The rear post extends upward into a miniature drill press while a vice clamp swings out from the side. The top of the toolbox-like portion of the chassis folds out into two sections to reveal a small circular saw. The side of the chassis reads "C.A.M.P." in golden lettering, with "Construction & Assembly Mobile Platform" written underneath. The model number is also present, written as "Vault-Tec Mo. No. 76SE." A notice is written beneath the model, stating: "WARNING: Do not use before passing Vault-Tec 'Serving Survivors' (Course Plan No. 243)." Usage C.A.M.P.s are used to create mobile settlements that the player character can deploy nearly anywhere in Appalachia away from marked locations. They can be placed or moved by opening the inventory menu and pressing the indicated C.A.M.P. button. If the C.A.M.P. placement is invalid, the device will be outlined in red. Otherwise, the C.A.M.P. will be outlined in green, indicating valid placement. Once placed, the player character will have a personal settlement in an area centered on the C.A.M.P. A C.A.M.P. can be moved to a different location by redeploying and paying 5-50 caps depending on how far the player character is from their camp and how recently they last moved the C.A.M.P. If the player character's settlement becomes damaged, all repairs can be automatically made by selecting the "repair all" interaction option at the C.A.M.P., but only if they have the scrap necessary to meet the requirements for the repairs. Locations The C.A.M.P. is acquired by the player character in Vault 76 on the way out into Appalachia. There is a pile of C.A.M.P.s behind the stand, but none of these can be taken. Another C.A.M.P. can be found at the overseer's camp, where the overseer has left hers for the vault residents to use the cooking station and workbenches. Player characters can also find C.A.M.P.s placed by other characters on the same server. The player character can place their C.A.M.P. outside wherever there is relatively flat terrain that is not near existing structures nor in a restricted area. The immediate area around Vault 76 and the Whitespring golf club are examples of restricted areas. Player characters are able to place their C.A.M.P. adjacent to their teammates' to connect them and construct larger settlements. On the small chance of a player character's C.A.M.P. having been in the same location of another character's currently placed C.A.M.P. while joining a server, their C.A.M.P. will not be placed but the settlement will be stored as a single blueprinted object for easy placement elsewhere. However, due to current game limitations, it is frequently impossible to place an existing blueprint if any differences in terrain exist. The player character will have the option of either placing down their C.A.M.P. for free elsewhere or joining another server where their location is unoccupied and their C.A.M.P. will spawn there automatically. Turrets and traps Before patch 1.1.0.8., adding turrets used much more of the C.A.M.P. budget than other features did. In update 1.1.0.8, turrets use much less of the budget. This is offset by limiting the total number of turrets in a C.A.M.P. to 10, regardless of type. The effect is dramatic. A modest camp with six missile turrets had a maxed budget before the update. The budget is only 25% used after the update with no changes made by the player. * These traps must be connected to a trigger, either a laser trip wire or a pressure plate. Those are listed in electrical connectors. Notes * To avoid terrain issues when moving a C.A.M.P., it can be constructed by placing one floor unit on the ground, adding a staircase, and building the bulk of the structure at the top of the stairs so that if floats above the terrain. Everything attached in this manner is stored and retrieved as a single unit. Water purifiers and garden crops still have to be placed separately since they have to be on the ground or in the water. * Turrets and traps used to defend a C.A.M.P. are usually capable of handling creatures and other enemies, but are easily disabled when facing other players determined and equipped to deal with them. Gallery C.A.M.P.jpg|C.A.M.P displayed inside Vault 76 FO76 katya gudkina portable workshop unfolded colors.jpg|Concept art from Katya Gudkina, unfolded colors FO76 katya gudkina port workshop all foldings.jpg|All foldings Category:Vault-Tec technology Category:Fallout 76 world objects Category:Fallout 76 settlement objects es:Centro ambulante de montaje y planificación pl:C. A. M. P (Fallout 76) ru:C.A.M.P. uk:C.A.M.P.